Hello
by Wish Porter
Summary: Songfic! Song is Hello by Evanescence. Train lives a life of blood and death as a Number, friendship can only make it better. Rated T for implied violence and mentions of blood


Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat

I'm changing the ages a little. Eve is 15 when Sven and Train rescue her, Train is 20 when he leaves the Numbers. Cuz, he's not a pedophile and I really like this pairing.

* * *

_Playground school bell rings again_

The bells of some high school rang in the town. He could never remember the name of the thing, filled with immature children, not too much younger than he. He shook his head to rid himself of useless thoughts. He stalked down the busy street, black trench coat billowing behind him. The high collar hid his entire face except for his eyes. His beautiful golden eyes. He stared up at the moon for a moment and sighed beforehe turned into a dark alley. A couple quick jumps and he was sprinting across rooftops, Hades strapped to his thigh. He had a job to do.

_Rain clouds come to play again_

The ever present moon hung in the night sky, his one constant in this world. And cats of course. Sitting on the roof drinking milk in the moonlight, what could be better? The gray cat next to him twitched it's ears, obviously having heard something. He looked around, his own keen senses alert. Soft, almost eerie singing met his ears.

A couple rooftops over stood a woman, probably a couple of years older than him. She hopped over after finishing her song about rain and started a cheerful conversation with him. His answers were short and uninteresting since he was shocked out of his mind. Nobody had talked to him like this in years. Couldn't the woman feel the dangerous air about him? Regardless of his shock, he enjoyed their conversation. He caught her name as she was leaving.

When he finally settled into bed in the early hours of the morning it was with a smile on his lips for the first time since his parents died. He felt alive again, like a human being instead of a killing machine. Because of her, because of Saya.

_Has no one told you she's not breathing_

He held her broken body in his arms as she took her last laboured breaths, her last words were ones of admiration of the fireworks she had longed to see. The last thing she saw was those fireworks. Just after looking into his eyes, she had looked at the fireworks and taken her last breath. She never saw the once cold eyes fill with tears. Saya had no idea that she had broken down all the walls he had built around himself. Saya never knew that she had thawed his frozen heart. He was going to tell her under the fireworks. If only he had gotten to her an instant sooner. If only he had had his beloved Hades with him, he could have at least avenged her death. He picked it up from where Saya had dropped it. Never again would he allow the gun to be out of his sight.

_Hello I'm your mind_

The first apparation was...unexpected. He would see Saya in places that she had liked to be while she was still living. He saw her at the market, in the streets, on the roof drinking milk and once on the rooftop singing just like the first time he saw her. He swore he could hear her eerie little song. At that moment he decided to leave the Numbers, seeing all that death must have driven him crazy. Of couse he would always be known as Black Cat, Deliverer of Bad Luck. He would never live long enough to escape his past.

_Giving you someone to talk to, hello._

Train woke up in a bed for the first time in a while. He looked around before getting up quietly, his bell never so much as jingled. He walked out of his room to see his partner in sweeping, Sven. He had decided to become a sweeper, like Saya, to protect people instead of killing them. Along the way, they had picked up a teenage girl made of nanomachines named Eve. For the first time since Saya, he had something good in his life.

_If I smile and don't believe_

He grinned from ear to ear as he put down an empty bottle of the white heaven called milk. "Ahh, that really hit the spot!"

Eve looked at him from behind her book. A new one about some girl in some far off land. She raised a blonde eyebrow. "I do not understand why you like milk so much."

He acted shocked as was expected of him. "Lil' Princess! Milk is the most amazing thing in the world, how can you not understand? We have to fix this right away! Where to go, where to go... GOT IT! Come on Princess, I'm taking you out for ice cream right now!" He acted as his usual excitable self.

The blonde teenager sighed and marked her place in the book before getting dragged away by Train. She didn't really mind though, she loved ice cream.

Train smiled at the girl eating the frozen treat. The first real smile in a while. Most of his happiness was just a charade lately, with the anniversary of Saya's death coming up. It was his way of coping.

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

Eve tossed and turned in her sleep restlessly. Her sheets were tangled around he legs, she was sweating and she looked to be in pain. All symptoms of a nightmare.

Train ran into the room an outcry from the blonde girl. He shook her shoulder lightly to rouse her from her slumber. "Eve, wake up!"

The girl's eyes snapped open to see Train's concerned featured looking down at her. She blinked, breathing heavily. "What happened?"

Train smiled softly at her. "You had another nightmare Princess. Sven isn't here so you're safe." He began untangling her fron her sheets and pulled her nightdress down a respectable amount from where it was bunched up high on her thighs.

The teenage girl blushed, slightly embarassed. "Thanks Train." He always comforted her after her nightmares. The two had grown close over the time that they'd travelled together. They were each other's rock. If Sven had been home he would have made a big fuss which was the last thing Eve wanted after a nightmare.

The sweeper sighed. "No problem." He lay on the bed next to her and she snuggled into his warmth. "I know what it's like not to have someone there to wake you from a bad dream."

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken_

Train scowled. He was having the worst day ever. Everybody semed to be out to piss him off today. Nobody was content with him as he was, they all wanted to change him. Creed wanted him to be Number XIII again. Kyoko wanted him to be a dashing hero/prince charming/knight in shining armour. Sven wanted him to be a gentleman. Rinslet wanted him to grow up. Only Eve truly accepted him. She didn't try to change or fix him in any way.

_Hello I'm the light_

He saw the Lil' Princess running towards him and smiled. "Princess!" He waved to her.

She skidded to a stop, bouncing with happiness. "Train! I bought ice cream! Will you come back to the house to share it with me?"

He couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm. "Sure just lead the way."

The girl squeeled and dragged him by the hand toward their house. She never failed to brighten his day.

_Living for you so you can't hide, don't cry._

Eve was sobbing over him. This was a first in the history of their friendship. He did have to admit that it was stupid of him to get shot by the target when he was perfectly capable of dodging bullets. He smiled up at the eighteen year old. "Princess, I'm going to be fine. There's nothing to worry about."

Eve sniffled. "Train you idiot! I was so worried, I thought... There was so much blood and you weren't moving..." The poor girl broke down crying and collapsed on his bed.

His eyes softened. "It's alright, Eve. I'm alright." He pulled her to his chest and held her as she cried. When the tears stopped he hugged her even tighter. "Eve, look at me. As long as I can breathe, I promise that I will never leave you. I won't let you be alone like I was."

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

Eve looked up at Train as they stood outside under the fireworks on the anniversary of Saya's death. It was the first time he had ever let someone in on something so personal. When she smiled, he smiled back, glad that he had let her come with him this year.

They were up on the roof of a large building. Train was standing with his arm around Eve while she had her arm around his waist, cuddling into him for warmth on the cold roof. Train observed that they were standing as a couple would. The thought was not an unpleasant one.

If he was honest with himself, Train had to admit that he liked Eve. Probably more than he should have.

He looked down at her trying to determine whether or not he should act on his feelings. He wasn't sure if she felt the same way he did though, and he couldn't risk their friendship for such a selfish reason. He asked for a sign, a hint that she liked him the same way.

Eve looked up at him only to see him staring right back. She blinked once and blushed at the intense stare. "What?"

He grinned broadly. That blush said more than words ever could. He bent his head slowly, so she could tell what he was doing. He leaned in a little, giving her one last chance to pull away.

She didn't.

Train leaned in a bit more and let his eyes close as he kissed her. He was overjoyed when she returned his tentative kiss. Her arm wrapped tighter around his waist, her other had joined with his own. He interwined their fingers. He pulled back enough to look her in the eyes.

She looked back at him and smiled softly.

He decided then and there that he would not live in the past anymore. Sure, Saya was important to him but she was a thing of the past. He would always remember her but clinging to the memory of the dead woman did nobody any good. He would live his life, have fun, be in a relationship. He smiled back at the young blonde woman and kissed her again.

And there was nobody he wanted to be with more than his Lil' Princess.

_Hello I'm still here_

"Oh Train thank goodness!"

The blood covered man was unprepared for the blonde beauty to launch herself at him as he stepped in the door. "Whoa, Princess!" He staggered back a couple steps to regain his balance. "What made you so upset?"

The petite blonde clung to her lover of four months. "Sven called. He said the target ran into his own territory and you chased him! You know that you have to let them get away when that happens Train! And you're all covered in blood..."

He embraced his girlfriend and guided her into their house. Sven was at another of their houses/hideouts getting information on new targets. "I'm okay Eve. Relax, none of the blood is mine. I told you I wouldn't leave you and I meant it! They were small fry anyway, nothing that I couldn't handle on my own. Hell, Sven could handle them without his briefcase."

She smiled at him. "Come and eat some supper after you change into clean clothes." She leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I'm glad you're home Train."

Eating was always a pleasant affair for them. If there was any big news announcement or argument, it always happened after the food was gone.

Train and Eve snuggled on the couch enjoying being together without Sven for a change. Eve sighed. "Train?"

He rested his head on hers. "Yeah Princess?"

She was fidgeting. "You know how you lost your family when you were little? How would you like to try again? With a family I mean?"

Train looked down at her and blinked. "Start a family of my own? With you?"

Eve nooded. "Us, together."

He narrowed his eyes, deep in thought. The concept of starting his own family had never occured to him. "What are getting at Princess? You can tell me anything you know."

She took a deep breath. "Train, honey... I'm pregnant."

Her lover's eyes widened and she waited for a reaction. She hoped it wouldn't be too bad.

It took a moment for the words to register in his mind. When they did, the sweeper pulled the blonde into his arms. "Eve... that's great. I can't believe I'm going to be a dad! You'll be a mom! This is amazing! I'd love to start a family with you Princess." He wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his forehead against hers. "This baby will be the most loved baby in the world! I won't let the things that happened to us happen to our child. It won't be lonely like we were before we met each other." He smiled. "I love you Eve."

She smiled too. She hadn't expected such a reaction from her lover. "I love you too Train."

_All that's left of yesterday._

It had been a long nine months.

Train was as supportive and loving as a boyfriend could be. He had been next to her through everything, anxiously awaiting the new arrival to their odd little family.

But now she was here.

Eve sat in bed holding their baby, their beautiful little girl. Train sat next to her staring in awe at the tiny little body he had helped to create. She had blue eyes like all babies but they were the shape of his, dark hair like all babies, Eve's hands, his chin... she was amazing.

Eve looked up at him, equally amazed. "What would you like to name her, Train?"

The had discussed names but nothing ever felt quite right. He thought back on the events leading up to this moment. How he had admitted his love for Eve, how he had been friends with the blonde for years, how he had met the blonde when she was fifteen, how he had started sweeping, meeting Saya and feeling human for the first time since his parents died, and finally to his time as a Number. The beginning. The birth of Black Cat, Kuro Neko, the Deliverer of Bad Luck.

He grinned. "Koneko."

Eve raised her eyebrow, curious. "Why Koneko?"

Train was still grinning. "Because the child of a cat is a kitten, Princess. Besides, something tells me she's going to continur the family buisness!"

The new mother rolled her eyes but had to agree. "Alright. Koneko Heartnet... it's a beautiful name. Would you like to hold your daughter, Train?"

The ex-assassin gently took his daughter. "Hi Koneko, I'm your Daddy. I'm going to protect you and keep you safe until you get big enough to deliver bad luck."

Eve giggled at him. "Train, at least wait until she's walking."

Train just laughed.

* * *

That's it, it's over, the end!

Review please :)


End file.
